Feliz San Valentín
by Belu-Saku
Summary: Asurei quiere regalarle algo a Kinako por San Valentin y ella algo a él pero no saben como ingeniárselas para quedar con el otro. "¡Él no te gusta! Somos muy buenos amigos" "Tu felicidad es la mía" "Y el juguete y la corona serán para mi " Oneshot de Asurei y Kinako para San valentín


**Ni hao~~~** y **Feliz San Valentín~** como otro año más subo un oneshot para ésta época pero eh... este año no es angst como el del año pasado! si~~ (?) ahora en serio, es raro que algo que salga de mi no sea angst y para que no lloren (?) puse mi cuota corta-venas por ahí... sino no sería yo... u_u

Desde que se me obligó a traducir sus escenas juntos quede completamente maravillada con esta hermosa pareja, que oficialemente son canon, y quería escribir algo de ellos, la verdad es que tengo un fic a la mitad de ellos y Fey pero aún no lo subo porque... esta a la mitad xD

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven Go 2: Chrono Stone! no me pertenece, sino que es obra de Level-5, si fuese mío tendría un nombre mucho más corto... y Fey, Kinako y Asurei tendrían una vida mucho más bonita...

**Pareja:** Asurei Rune y Nanobana Kinako.

**Tema:** #_88 Regalo_

**Advertencias: **Haber mi headcanon es que Asurei tiene pinta de ser unos años más mayor que Kinako -en éste oneshot tendrá 2 años más que ella- además me da que se conocieron cuando Kinako tendría unos 16, seguramente por el colegio o algo así... a Kinako siempre la veo más dulce y flexible, una chica enamorada que no quiere mostrarlo... mientras que a Asurei lo veo más serio y calculador pero que no sabe expresar muy bien lo que siente... de ahí que tengan aquí algunas conversaciones que se desvían un poco...

.

* * *

.

Kinako iba pegando pequeños saltitos mientras se dirigía al instituto. Ese día era especial. Era San Valentín. En realidad, ella nunca lo había celebrado porque… bueno… nunca tuvo novio, aunque no es como que ahora tuviese pareja, es sólo que esta vez por fin podría regalarle chocolates a alguien, aunque no era en plan romántico, no, era sólo de agradecimiento.

En un principio la idea no parecía coordinar mucho ya que en San Valentín se le daba algún regalo a la pareja, pero ella había oído que también se le podían dar a un amigo muy especial y en ese momento, ella había encontrado a esa persona.

Suspiro y por fin llegó a clase. Se dirigió a su asiento tarareando y luego se sentó. Estaba tan entusiasmada que ni siquiera noto cuando entró el profesor y empezó a dar la clase. Su cabeza estaba en las nubes.

—Que genial~ espero… que le guste…

Pensaba mientras balanceaba sus piernas animadamente, no sabía porque estaba tan feliz, pero era una sensación tan placentera que quería que nunca se fuese.

—Me pregunto… ¿cómo estará?

Suspiro y miro un libro que tenía abierto en la mesa, en realidad ni siquiera sabía cuando lo había abierto y si esa era la materia correspondiente pero le daba igual, su cabeza estaba ocupada en otra cosa

— ¿Por qué…? –volvió a suspirar- Se supone que no es un regalo muy especial y no es como que él me gustase… entonces… ¿por qué estoy tan nerviosa…?

La chica no dejaba de observar el libro, aunque no leía absolutamente nada, era la primera vez que se sentía tan perdida, no era normal.

—Él no me gusta… ¿verdad? O-o-o sea no… Asurei-san no me gusta, es un buen amigo y que me ayudo mucho… a-además… seguro que… -durante unos segundos se sintió deprimida al pensar lo siguiente- que… ya le gusta otra chica… normal, yo no soy muy alta y tampoco destaco en muchas cosas, además no se me dan bien las ciencias y a él sí… y-y-y él es alto, delgado, con unos ojos realmente bonitos y una mirada penetrante, además es muy caballeroso y bueno… Hay dios, Kinako ¿qué estás pensando?

Negó varias veces con la cabeza, no entendía que le pasaba ese día

— ¡Él no te gusta! Somos muy buenos amigos y… -sintió que la vista se le nublaba y le temblaba el cuerpo- yo ni siquiera… sería un buen partido para él… seguro que le gustan las chicas altas, con pelo largo y bonito, que sean femeninas, delicadas…

Algunas lágrimas se le escaparon pero pronto se las secó, ella era Nanobana Kinako, ella nunca estaba deprimida

—S-será mejor… que no se los dé… capaz que piensa otra cosa… seguramente ya otras chicas se lo darán…

Mientras la joven intentaba limpiar las lágrimas que le caían y animarse a sí misma. El chico que ocupaba sus pensamientos estaba oyendo a su profesor de… ¿Química? ¿Tecnología? ¿Historia?...

— ¿En qué clase se supone que estoy?

Se preguntaba a sí mismo. No iba a negarlo, ese día su cabeza estaba en cualquier sitio menos ahí. Desde que había entrado, simplemente se sentó y saco el primer libro que encontró y la verdad es que no sabía si quiera de que estaba hablando su maestro… no sabía que clase era menos iba a saber de lo que hablaba…

—Genial, Asurei Rune… eres insuperable… -se reprochaba a sí mismo- y así ¿esperas encontrarte novia, tener un buen trabajo, casarte con la mujer de tu vida y tener una familia feliz…?

Suspiro desganado, pensar en eso le quitaba todas las ganas de estar ahí. Su vida siempre había sido monótona, todos los días había sido ir al colegio para poder graduarse, encontrar un buen trabajo, casarse y vivir felizmente con una familia a la que amar. Parecía simple, pero eso era lo que le movía, no esperaba que le pasase nada emocionante, simplemente quería tener a personas que lo quisiesen… ese había sido su pensamiento siempre hasta "eso"…

—… -sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban y atino a apoyar ambas manos en sus mejillas para sostener su cabeza y ocultar parte del rostro

Todo había ido medianamente bien hasta que la conoció. No tuvieron un encuentro muy… emotivo que digamos… más bien ella sin querer estaba pateando una pelota frustrada y justo su cabeza se puso en medio de su camino… digamos que ese día no fue un buen recuerdo, el dolor era casi insoportable y si no le rompió la nariz fue de suerte… pero la conoció… ella se quedo con él en todo momento hasta que le terminaron de vendar parte de la cara y hasta le acompañó a su casa, allí descubrió que su madre vivía trabajando y…

El joven miro dentro de la mochila que tenía colgada al lado y vio una pequeña cajita…

Ella decidió empezar a hacerle el almuerzo pero no sólo para pedirle perdón, sino que además lo hacía porque según ella no podía morirse de hambre y comiendo basura…

Rió al recordar el mini-discurso que le dio sobre como acabaría gordo y con una salud horrible si seguía comiendo esas cosas. Ella le cambió la vida… la monótona vida que llevaba…

—… Hoy es…

Bajo la mirada al libro de ¿geografía? E hizo como que lo estaba leyendo. Ese día era su oportunidad para darle un regalo… ella se había portado de una manera maravillosa con él y por fin podía recompensarle con algo…

—N-no es como que Kinako me gustase… no… s-sólo es por agradecimiento… a-además… -suspiro desganado- seguramente ya tenga novio… una chica tan encantadora como ella era imposible que estuviese sola… seguro que tiene preparado chocolates para dárselos al chico que le gusta…

Dio la vuelta a la hoja del libro que seguía sin saber de que era. Él no tenía ni una oportunidad con ella… Kinako era realmente bonita, además su estatura tan pequeñita le hacía ver más adorable y claro, como hombre, le daban ganas de abrazarla y no soltarle más… además tenía un pelo sedoso y brillante igual que sus ojos, sí… eran marrones, pero era verlos y perderse en ellos, además la sonrisa que siempre tenía era capaz de levantarte siempre los ánimos… era perfecta… era… demasiado para él…

—N-no se lo daré… -pensaba Kinako- no… no puedo… además… no es como que le importase que yo le diese algo… p-podría… agradecérselo de palabra… ¡Sí, haré eso~! Seguro que le alegra…

—Piensa, piensa… -decía Asurei- ¿qué puedo hacer? No puedo ir directamente y darle lo que le compré… es demasiado cursi… además pensará lo que no es y capaz que no me vuelva a hablar y… ¡Eso es! Puedo ir y decirle lo agradecido que estoy de haberle conocido… perfecto…

—Pero Kinako ¿eres tonta? No puedes hacer eso… además que le has preparado chocolates y… ¡Ya sé! Puedo ir… y decirle que como agradecimiento, esta vez no le hice la comida, pero sí unos chocolates y… oh vamos, haré eso, n-no es como que si los hubiese preparado porque él me gusta…

—Asurei tu es que eres subnormal… eso es demasiado cutre… y sí… se lo doy y le digo que estoy realmente agradecido por todo lo que ha hecho por mí y que estoy feliz de haberla conocido… ¡Eso es!

Ambos jóvenes golpearon la mesa y gritaron un _"¡Perfecto!"._ Tras varios minutos de seguir con sus manos en alto y sentir que en su vida habían tenido tantas ganas de que apareciese alguien y los matase o que la tierra se rompiese y ellos caer en un hueco de donde no volverían a salir, sus profesores hablaron

—Me parece perfecto, señorita Nanobana, todos deberían de aprender de usted… Einstein era un genio y me alegro que le guste la clase~

—Todos deberían de aprender del señor Rune… él sí que sabe reconocer a un genio como Da Vinci…

Ambos jóvenes suspiraron y bajaron la cabeza para seguir observando el libro que les servía de tapadera para hacer que prestaban atención. Ninguno entendía muy bien lo que les pasaba ese día, o sea sólo era otro catorce de febrero más, un día más del calendario… y con éste pensamiento, por fin había acabado todas las horas del insufrible instituto para uno y universidad para el otro. Recogieron las cosas y salieron.

—Muy bien, Kinako… es hora de que le envíes un mensaje diciéndole que deben quedar… p-pero… hay dios, que vergüenza… -la chica negaba con la cabeza- vamos, sólo se lo das y listo, es como cualquier otro día…

Mientras la chica estaba intentando mentalizarse para enviarle un mensaje, el chico miraba la pantalla del aparato mientras veía escrito el nombre de la chica arriba

—Asurei, no es como que le fueses a pedir casamiento… aunque no me importaría... dios, concéntrate… sólo es un mensaje… ¿pero qué pongo? No tiene que sonar muy cursi pero tampoco muy directo…

Ambos volvieron a suspirar y a mirar las pantallas con el nombre del otro encima del mensaje que aún no era escrito. Lo intentaban, en serio, pero las manos les temblaban y no lograban escribir nada bien. Se reprendieron varias veces el que no pudiesen hacer nada bien pero no podían, simplemente no eran capaces de escribirlo

—Será mejor que… lo deje… -pensaba la joven decepcionada mientras intentaba reprimir unas lágrimas

—Seguramente ya tendrá una cita hoy, con un chico realmente atractivo… mejor lo olvido…

Ambos decidieron guardar el móvil y dirigirse para sus respectivas casas. Sabían que era algo de cobardes pero la otra persona era demasiado importante para ellos y se negaban a perderla por un malentendido…

Que malentendido ni que nada, eran perfectamente conscientes de que el otro les gustaba, no, más bien estaban enamorados, pero no querían admitirlo, el hecho de no ser correspondidos les dolía y se auto convencían que mientras siguiesen siendo amigos todo estaría bien pero cada vez que estaban con el otro se preguntaban por qué eran tan cobardes y no eran capaces de dejar las cosas claras entre ellos.

Kinako iba mirando el suelo a la vez que sentía que le dolía el pecho, sólo una oportunidad, con que tuviese sólo una entonces se lo diría… pero era imposible, nunca aparecería ese milagro y…

De repente oyó la música de su móvil. Al principio le llamó la atención, pero luego miro la pantalla y quedo completamente sin palabras. Ahí estaba, era su señal. La mano comenzó a temblarle y sus mejillas se sonrojaron violentamente, además su respiración se agito. Cerró los ojos y reunió las fuerzas necesarias para atender el aparato

— ¿Sí? –pregunto aparentemente tranquila

— ¿Kinako? Escucha… ¿tienes algo… q-qué ha-hacer e-esta tar… de?

—Haber… déjame pensar… mmm…

Para que mentir, no tenía que hacer absolutamente nada pero es que no podía responder así sin más, sino parecería una desesperada, sólo debía esperar unos segundos y por fin decirlo

—Creo que no… además no me han mandado deberes así que estoy libre~

—Perfecto. Necesito que vayas al parque que está cerca de la tienda esa de chucherías que tanto amor le tienes… quiero darte algo…

— ¿Me comprarás chuches~?

— ¿Eh? ¡No! Que luego te saldrán caries…

—Pero…

— ¡Kinako!

—Ya voy, ya voy… pero quiero chuches…

—Nada de chuches…

—Al menos un caramelo… -oyó como el chico suspiro

—Está bien, te compraré algo…

La chica dio un pequeño grito emocionada y tras despedirse, empezó a caminar hacia el lugar previsto. Era su gran oportunidad, además ya tenía una excusa para verle y para darle sus chocolates… el único problema es que al joven de pelo verde no le gustaba mucho las cosas dulces pero daba igual, él siempre comía todo lo que ella le daba sin protestar.

Ambos iban caminando emocionados y a la vez nerviosos al parque. La verdad es que no sabían qué hacer, seguramente improvisarían pero en serio, no podían con ellos mismos. Las emociones que estaban sintiendo eran completamente extrañas para ambos pero no eran molestas sino todo lo contrario. Ya querían llegar al parque.

Cuando les quedaban pocos metros para entrar en el lugar, se pararon. Ese era el día. No había vuelta atrás.

Comenzaron a caminar, otra vez, mientras se iban peinando o arreglándose la ropa. Casualmente, ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo y se quedaron unos segundos mirándose sin saber que hacer o decir.

—…

Pasaron segundos y más segundos sin que saliese ninguna frase de sus labios. Por fin, tras suspirar, se decidieron a hablar

— ¡Feliz día de San Valentín!

Gritaron ambos y sin saber porqué… comenzaron a reírse, parecía que la tensión había bajado.

—Asurei-san esta todo rojo~

—Mira quién lo dice… Kinako tu sí que estas roja~

Y las risas siguieron

—Y-yo al menos tengo un color de pelo normal~

— ¡Eh! Yo al menos llego a las cosas altas~

Y entre risa y hasta lágrimas de tanto reírse, se sentaron en un banco que había por ahí. Tras calmarse, por fin pudieron hablar

—Pensaba… -empezaba la chica- que estaría con su novia o algo así…

— ¿Eh? Yo… no tengo novia…

— ¿En serio? Es raro…

— ¿De qué te sorprende…? Y yo pensaba que tú estarías con el tuyo…

—Es que no sé, pensaba que salía con alguien… y yo estoy soltera…

Ambos se miraron enteramente sorprendidos, eso significaba que aún había alguna remota posibilidad…

—Ah bueno… quería darte esto, Kinako…

La chica observó al chico y vio como éste sacaba un pequeño ramo de flores de su mochila.

—N-no es m-mucho p-pero… q-quería darte esto…

Y le entregó el ramo a la joven que sentía que su cuerpo era gelatina. Ambos se sonrojaron e intentaron mirarse al rostro pero les era imposible

—E-era para agradecerte por todo… lo que has hecho por mi… desde las comidas, hasta simplemente cuando me acompañabas a algún lugar…

—A-ah… m-muchas gracias, Asurei-san… l-la verdad es que me parecen unas flores hermosas, me encantan~

— ¿E-en serio…?

—Sí, son preciosas~ y-yo también tengo algo para usted…

Ahora era el turno del joven de observar como la chica sacaba una pequeña cajita de su mochila y se la entregaba

—Y-yo también quería agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí, desde comer todo lo que yo cocinaba hasta cuando venía de compras conmigo aunque luego acabase sentado en el suelo aburrido –ambos rieron- En serio, muchas gracias~

—No… gracias a ti… por aparecer en mi vida…

Ambos volvieron a reírse, capaz que ese día no sería el de su declaración pero seguramente no lo olvidarían nunca.

Asurei se levantó del que había sido su asiento y extendió su mano hacia Kinako que le miro sorprendida

—Vamos ¿no habías dicho que querías ir al nuevo parque de diversiones que habían inaugurado?

La chica emocionada asintió y tomo la mano de su acompañante.

—Iremos ¿en serio? –Asurei asintió- que emoción~ siempre quise montarme en la montaña rusa~

—Siempre eres extrema… con lo feliz que uno está en las tazas…

—No sea soso, Asurei-san~

Ambos rieron de lo diferente que eran sus gustos y la chica comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos mientras movía hacia delante y atrás la mano que aún sostenía la del joven.

—Está bien, iremos a la montaña rusa, pero nada de subirnos al Martillo…

—Ok~

—Por cierto, Kinako… ¿el chocolate lo has hecho tú?

—Sí~ es la primera vez que lo hago así que espero que sepa bien…

— ¿Puedo probarlo ahora?

— ¿Eh? Ah claro… pero no prometo que sepa bien…

—A mí me gusta… todo lo que tú cocinas…

La joven le sonrió humildemente mientras el chico desviaba su mirada avergonzado. Para que él pudiese abrir la cajita, Kinako soltó su mano y enredó uno de sus brazos en uno de los del chico de pelo verde que se disponía a probar el regalo de la chica.

—Si no quiere… no es necesario…

El chico negó con la cabeza y se metió un pequeño trozo a la boca. Kinako se quedó mirándole mientras esperaba una respuesta que no tardó en llegar

—Esta delicioso

— ¿En serio? Me alegro muchísimo que le guste~

No tenía un sabor realmente extraordinario ni nada por el estilo, pero para Asurei, todo lo que la chica le daba era regalo de los dioses, especialmente esa sonrisa tan adorable que le regalaba cuando estaba muy feliz. En serio, él no cambiaría por nada a la joven.

Kinako mientras tanto iba abrazando con el brazo libre el ramo que le había dado, se sentía tan feliz ese día que le gustaría que se repitiese siempre. Por fin suspiro y observo al chico que seguía comiendo su chocolate.

—Asurei-san, no necesitamos ir al parque si no quiere… con estar a su lado, yo ya estoy bien…

Y entonces se levanto un poco y beso la mejilla del que sería su futuro marido. Para su sorpresa, Asurei se agacho y le devolvió el beso pero en la frente haciendo que ambos intercambiasen miradas

—Tu felicidad es la mía, si te hace feliz el parque, a mi no me importaría ir…

Ambos se sonrieron con dulzura mientras seguían caminando. Sí, esa era la oportunidad que habían estado esperando todo ese tiempo pero no quería arruinar el momento, capaz que luego se arrepintieran, pero les daba igual. Ese día querían pasarlo con la persona que querían sin importarles nada. Definitivamente, no lo cambiarían por nada

—Entonces ¡a la montaña rusa!

—Está bien…

—Pero primero a comer algo que me estoy muriendo de hambre~

—Kinako, si comes algo y luego te subes a la montaña rusa…

—Da igual~

— ¡No! No da igual…

—"_Tu felicidad es la mía" _–decía intentando mantener la risa e imitando la voz del chico de pelo verde

— ¡Kinako!

Asurei suspiro, tenía que cuidar mejor sus palabras antes de hablar. La chica estaba muriéndose de la risa mientras aún sostenía el brazo del mayor.

—Está bien, pero nada de _McDonald's_ que siempre te pides el menú de los niños y me siento un hombre mayor con su hija y eso que sólo nos llevamos dos años…

—Ok~ entonces… ¿Al _Burguer King_~?

El joven volvió a suspirar mientras ella se moría de la risa, en serio la pequeña le haría salir canas a veces, pero eso era una de las cosas por las que se había enamorado de ella.

—Ok… pero el juguete que te venga con el menú de niños me lo quedo yo~

—¡Asurei-san!

Sí, debían acostumbrarse a la que sería su futura pareja pero mientras tanto seguirían metiéndose con el otro, llamándose a mitad de la noche solo para despertarles y decirles alguna tontería, comiendo mil y un platos que ni si quieran sabían de que estaban hechos… pero sobretodo, pasando tiempo con el otro al cual algún día, capaz que no muy lejano, le dirían sus sentimientos…

—Feliz San Valentín, Asurei-san~

—Feliz San Valentín, Kinako

—Y el juguete y la corona serán para mi~

—¡Kinako!

Oh sí, antes que declararse, debían aprovechar cada oportunidad para meterse con el otro.

.

* * *

.

_Voila_~ aquí mi aporte de esta genial pareja que quiero subir algo más de ellos, mentira... quiero subir muchas más cosas de ellos, aunque me odien pero yo los shippeo y saben que yo escribo de parejas que casi ni se escribe... admito que en su momento fui una TsuruKina, ya tengo otro oneshot de ellos publicado, pero desde que vi a Asurei y los gameplays del juego... me olvidé de Tsurugi porque se ven tan geniales juntos Asurei y Kinako

Bueno, Feliz San Valentín para todos~ ya nos leeremos en alguna cosa idiota que suba~


End file.
